The Corruptor
The Corruptor, Master of Darkspore, is the primary antagonist in Darkspore and the game's final boss. He was once the powerful Crogenitor named Xylan, who had discovered E-DNA. However, after E-DNA had mutated it's test subjects and created The Darkspore, E-DNA was outlawed, and he was cast into exile. He was convinced that he, and only he, could withstand the transfection of E-DNA, but he was far from correct. The Crogenitors escaping the siege on Verdanth, he said "Soon, there will only be Darkspore..." which was the last time he was heard from. He then mutated other Crogenitors turning them into Destructors. Description A brilliant Crogenitor, Xylan pioneered galactic E-DNA research. That research produced violent mutants who slaughtered most of the engineers who created them. Despite the bloodshed, Xylan argued that banning E-DNA would be a crime against science and would deny civilization the greatest achievements of galactic history. Exiled to unexplored space for his negligence, Xylan apparently died when his ship's plasma coil ruptured . In fact, Xylan faked his own death, and with help of shadowy allies, he escaped to the Noktroto Nebula. There Xylan transfected himself with E-DNA to gain powers beyond any the galaxy had ever seen. Xylan gathered like-minded Crogenitors to expand his grim experiments. With the nebula hiding him from his enemies, he subjected nineteen planetary biospheres to his cruel E-DNA testing. Ultimately weaponizing billions of life forms, Xylan selected the DNA he deemed superior, combining genes and incorporating radioactive isotopes into the DNA molecule itself. His new E-DNA, even more powerful than the original, dramatically accelerated mutation and adaptation. Now as the Corruptor, Xylan emerged with his Darkspore horde to engulf the stars in the Mutation Wars. He destroyed Crogenitor civilization, charring its ancient capital Perceptum into a world he renamed Scaldron. Battle Upon reaching the Corruptor in his hideout on Scaldron, he will switch Genesis Types randomly. He will attack with punching, stomping, and a special attack depending on his current state: Bio: Orcus' pathogenic breath. Plasma: Merak's lightning chain. Quantum: Polaris' gravity wells. Necro: Nashira's banshee scream. Cyber: Arcturus' dual laser beams. He will also summon portals, called Enemy Portals which resemble Mutation Agents and Mutation Mines, that will bring-in enemies of a certain genesis type. When his health is down to 0, he will lean over on the ground, reeling from the punishment he has taken and cough up blood... but the Corruptor won't go down that easily. After this, he'll vanish in a flash, and come back in his corrupted state (the way he looks like in his official concept art). He will then march around the arena, and summon more portals, each one with the power to summon enemies of each of the 5 genesis types. He will occasionally do one of 2 things: He can direct the enemies that have spawned to attack you. He will send out a red pulse that will restore all existing portals back to full health. He will also have 3 times more health than he did before. After the Corruptor is finally brought to his knees, he will display his death animation; he starts to explode during rapid Genesis Type switching, light starts to emit from his body, and he explodes violently in a flash of bright light, as his roar of pain slowly echoes away. After he blows up, his mask will drop on the ground, while the air is filled with small dark-red lightnings and dissipating black smoke, resembling E-DNA. After Death ﻿ After his demise, a cutscene will play, where HELIX informs the player that without their leader, The Darkspore are being driven away by the survivors of the millennium-long war. The sun is finally rising on Nocturna, the mutation mines orbiting Verdanth were shot down, the energy fields on Zelem's Nexus were repaired and restored, the technology on Infinity was reclaimed by it's natives, and used to eradicate the planet's remaining Darkspore forces, and the ice on Cryos is seen finally starting to melt away.. After this, the game zooms back down to Scaldron and shows Xylan's mask on the ground. HELIX then calculates the probability of Xylan resurrecting, and gets 0.00832%, but then corrects herself after a short moment, and instead, comes out with 0.00833%. Right before the screen fades to black, one of the eyeholes on the mask begins to glow red before flickering back out... Trivia * When the Corruptor dies, he drops his mask just like the other bosses. however, his mask's eyeholes will flash red before fading out, just like in the cutscene. * The Corruptor is the only character in the game besides HELIX that has actual spoken dialogue. This is a list of things he says during the final boss fight: : "IT. IS. '''OVER." (During and before battle) : "''I HAVE YOU '''NOW." (In Plasma Genesis) : > ''RECALCULATING... // (When adjusting Arcturus' lasers when in Cyber Genesis.) : "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" (When in Necro Genesis.) : "COME TO ME!" (When directing minions towards the player) *He has Magnos' feet, as well as Wraith's hands. *The Apocalypse Corruptor has Blitz's Electro-Claws and multiple Loot Weapons owned by Char. Category:Darkspore Category:Enemies Category:Destructors Category:Bio Category:Cyber Category:Necro Category:Plasma Category:Quantum Category:Scaldron Category:Characters & Classes Category:Bosses